everything, written in time
by kitty cat lysanne
Summary: a girl, a sickness, a losing life, finding friends, a life that is changing. this is a story about Yukimichi Fuji. a not so common girl. see how she battled in her life and how she faced the troubels on her way. she was the cousin of Sanada, a 'childhood friend' of Ryoma. just what else is going on in her life. read if you want. enjoy.
1. introduction

Sorry that it sometimes has really short chapters.

I don't own anything except Yukimichi.

Hope you like it. Enjoy.

My name is Fuji Yukimichi. I could tell you I am an ordinary student, an ordinary person. But I am not that is for sure. I have long black hair and deep purple eyes. My eyes had scared many people as they seemed to bore through their souls, as they said. My father had dark hair, not black but dark brown. How I got black hair, I don't know. I've gotten my eyes from my mother. My parents are divorced. I have never met my father or my older brothers and sister. Not that I expect to meet them anytime soon. The most important thing to know about me is that I have an terrible disease. A disease which takes away my senses and the use of my muscles. So now I'm going to tell you my story. I had always been a bright child but till I heard it, I had never imagined something like this to be happening to me.


	2. sensei

A girl was sitting in her room. The nurses and doctors walking in and out all the time. Measuring everything. Looking at the machines and checking the records. She was simply reading like She did every time while they were busy. She was busy studying for the later lesson. The book was about English grammar. On the table next to her laying down more books. Several about grammar. One about Chinese. Another about Japanese. And several more. This child was just 5 years old. This child was silent and a calm sight in the room where people were constantly moving. Never had she gone out of her house. The doctors restricted her. A teacher came to their house every day at 11.00. her mother already gone at that time till 20.00 as she was working really hard. She was a fast learner and soon knew the stuff she had just read about. She yawned and put her book down. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. It wasn't even 9.00. everyone had finally left and she sat down. Her breakfast was already made by her mother. She looked out the window and saw people playing outside. Her petit hand found its way the window and formed a fist. Her eyes full longing as they were having fun. She calmed herself and sat down. Opening another book. Calculus. She found it fairly easy. After 10 minutes she closed the book again and sighed. She looked to the clock. 11.03. it was rare. The teacher was late. The bell rang. She skipped to the door and opened the door. "Welcome." In the opening stood a man with a suitcase. "Can I talk to your mother. I've got an amazing offer for her."

I looked at him, my eyes fixated on him. My face emotionless. "My mother is not home and there is no demand to the stuff you sell." Another man appeared behind the other. The salesman squirming under my former gaze. "you shouldn't trouble people you know." The new man said to the man who froze on his spot. I smiled. "Sensei, you're late." The man started bowing. "Ah, sorry, I got caught in the traffic. An accident had happened." I nodded, the man walking in. I gave one look at the man with the suitcase. He shuddered. "Shouldn't you go, bother others or go home." The man ran off. I turned around. "Hey, sensei. What are we going to do today?" the man looked down at me. "Today I'm going to test how far you've gotten with your grammar studies." I looked down and pouted. "Is that all. That's boring." I sat down and started making the question he had made. In 10 pages one mistake. Not that the teacher expected something else. "Good job. Do you want to do something else or just read or work on yourself?" I looked up at him. "I've got a little problem with calculus. Could you help me with that, sensei?" after everything was wrapped up. Sensei had brought some books with him for slightly older students and gave them. Hoping I would like them. One was an English literature book, the other a biology book and the others a science and chemistry book. I thanked him and walked to my room. Sensei packed his bag and walked out while saying till tomorrow. It ended like a regular day.


	3. Losing and finding

Everything I knew changed when I was 6. I was looking at the front of a book. "Written in time" stood on the front. It seemed such a sad title. It seemed like we couldn't change a thing when I read the title. I walked to the door to the living room. My mother was there. I opened the door slightly and saw my mother in tears talking to the doctor that had examined me some days before. None of them noticed me. I heard them talking about a disease. How it was spreading, no medicine to stop it was found. It hadn't drawn on me that I was the one who had it. At that time it seemed so weird. My mother was a strong woman. I had never seen her cry before. It dawned on me that day with the last line he said before he stood up. "I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do for your daughter. She will not live past the age of fourteen." Fate seemed so cruel from that day. Mom hadn't figured out I knew. What a nice fitting title. My time was written in time. I would soon die. It was so sad. That was when I was already 6 years old. Only 8 years left of my existence.

Many days went by. Nothing special happened. My lessons continuing. My disease suddenly getting worse. My mother hadn't taken notice. Sensei had. How could he not have. I couldn't see the book before me while I was studying. Still I stood alone. It would only worry my mother, she had enough stress as it was. I never wandered off on my own. I was afraid. Afraid for what was about to come. I knew I would die. And in my opinion it would be best to let less people mourn for me. Even if that meant in the Christians beliefs that I would probably burn for the rest of eternity in the purgatory. The sky was dark outside. It always seemed an bad omen. And indeed it was. That day was the last day Sensei had come. He was hit by a tree that was struck by lightning. He had died. After that I only did self-study, the only one I saw as my "Sensei" was he. My private tutor. At that time I was 7 years old. More and more doctors came to my house. They had taken notice of the disease that had gotten worse. I still didn't know why they did all of this, I was sentenced to death anyway. Everyone was. I only earlier. But if your life is short you should make best of it. But how can someone live their life when everyone is always making sure you are prohibited from things. Not allowed to make their own decisions. I sighed. The doctors fawning over me like usual. I just looked outside. A young girl had fallen and was crying an boy immediately ran towards her. Making her stop crying, helping her up. How nice. To me that would be never possible. A tear fell. None noticed. I picked up a book and started reading. One of the last book "Sensei" had given me. My sole real companion. A book just for fun. Sacred blood.

Not even a year had passed. my mother seemed to show signs of sickness. She refused to believe me. Not getting checked. Than one day after I had woken up. The doctors not yet arrived. I walked out of my room. A form laying on the floor. The same dress as my mother wore yesterday. I already had realized it. I sat down. Not really believing it. I grabbed her pols. Feeling her pulse. It was very light. Immediately I called the hospital. An ambulance arrived. The next days. I spent every minute there. Waiting in the white rooms. I had been here so many times. But now was the first time it wasn't for me. Tears rolled down my face. A boy walked towards me. He was wearing normal clothing. He sat down next to me. Holding out a handkerchief. I took it and wiped my tears. Smiling at the boy. "Why are you here?" He just closed his eyes and laid back a little. Frustrated by his attitude I twitch but not knowing how to react I started to look away while saying something "Uhm, if you don't want to tell me it's fine." I looked at the door before me. The room of my mother. She still hadn't responded. I looked at the ground. The boy opening one eye and he grimaced. "Hey, what is your name. mines Ryoma Echizen. I looked at him and kept silent for a while. The boy seemed to get uncomfortable. I sighed and smiled. "Sorry, I'm not used to communicating with people. My name is Yukimichi Fuji." The boy raised his eyebrow probably not understanding the part of not used to communication. A doctor in a white cote walked towards us. "Are you miss Fuji?" I nodded. My face void of emotions. The boy looking at me shocked. "I'm sorry to tell you this. Your mother has just died." I looked to the ground. My face still void of emotions. The only indication that I cared was a small tear. "Thank you for telling me. Uhm, sir do I now need to go to an orphanage because my parent died? He shook his head and I bowed. Showing my respect. "I'll be leaving for now." I walked to the many doors and stopped outside. Another tear fell. Ryoma having followed me saw this. I walked further. The tennis courts in sight. I walked towards it and watched some play. Suddenly an older one walked in and started to pick on the smaller ones. I knew I couldn't do a thing so I made fists. Ryoma walked past me and into the field. I heard him talk to the older. Whole the time smirking. Annoying the hell out of the other. Successfully taunting him. I couldn't help but want to watch the outcome. Ryoma looked at me and grinned. Showing me a thumbs up. Then the older started serving. It was aiming for Ryoma. I quickly stood up. Fearing for what might come. Ryoma just moved aside and hit it. The match ended quickly with the older boy sprawled on the floor. Sweating all over and Ryoma saying "Mada mada dane." While walking towards me. I was looking at him with open mouth. "That was amazing. Could you teach me the basics." Then my smile faltered. "Oh right I don't know where I'll end up." I sat down. Ryoma right next to me. Suddenly my mobile rang. (Yes, she has a phone, just in case something went wrong) "With who am I speaking?" the other side was silent for a little. Then sobs came through. "Yukimichi-san. You're speaking with your grandfather. Your aunt just wasn't able to hold it together. My name is Gen'emon. From next week on you're going to stay with us in the Sanada family." His voice so strict, the hair on my arms were standing right. "Sorry, but I didn't know I had family left. How come mom never talked about any of you?" it kept silent at the other side. "We don't life in America but in Japan. Your mother decided that when she left for America all communication was to be stopped and all bonds severed." I kept silent. Thinking that it was something she would do. I sighed and looked up. "How do I know you aren't lying?" Ryoma was looking at me weirdly. I took the phone of my ear. "What is it?" he kept silent. I put the phone back to my ear. The man told me how I could be sure he wasn't lying. Then I knew there was no way but go there. "Sir how would I know I had arrived at the right place after onboarding the plane. He told me about his grandson who would come take me, his name Genichioro Sanada. I turned to Ryoma and stood up. "Ryoma, stay fit and hopefully we'll meet again in the future." He looked at me, his eyes wide. He quickly stood up. "Please stay with my family until you leave. You can't stay in your home with no one there!" I smiled sad smile. "I'm not alone. There are a lot of nurses and doctors coming over regularly. He seemed taken aback. Suddenly he grabbed my hand and dragged me inside the hospital.


	4. baka oyaji

I was taken into a room. Number 377 was what I had quickly read. "baka ojii-san." I couldn't help but stare at Ryoma with his show of disrespect. "Sorry for intruding sir." I said while bowing. The man started to laugh. I couldn't imagine why. "Ya shouldn't bow, little girl. But Ryo-kun. You made a girlfriend. He was grinning from ear to ear. I felt uncomfortable. I grabbed Ryoma's arm and hid behind him. He was glaring at the man in the bed. "Oyaji. She will be staying with us for a couple of days." I looked at him. "Ryoma, I said it isn't necessary, there are enough people at my home." The old man looked at me. "Ryoma, what has passed?" The smirk from before was gone. he looked down and after that straight at the man. "Her mother passed away. She has no siblings and no father. She will soon leave to Japan to stay with relatives. Please let her stay with us for now." The man smiled a genuine smile. "Of course that's fine. Uhm, when I'm let out of this damned place I will drive you to your home, we'll help packing." I looked to the ground. "Sorry for imposing." The man looked at me. "Maybe the brat would learn some manners from you. The boy glared at the man again. I snickered. I looked at the man. My sight turning again. I grabbed my head and sat down on the ground. Both immediately looked at me. Even though I couldn't see it I knew they were. They heard me curse a little. "Damn, why does it have to happen now. Damn, why is kami-sama never at my side. Curse the gods. I slammed my hand on the floor. I felt the muscles in my arm changed so I knew that my hand was being looked at. "You know, you shouldn't worry. This happens sometimes. Even though this is one of the annoying times. At the moment I can hear but I'm blind and I can't feel anything. I knew they were looking at me with sad and shocked eyes. I rolled my eyes. Pushing myself up on my legs. My eyes closed. I'll be leaving the room for now." My touch returned and I felt an hand around my wrist. "Ah. What's wrong?" I heard Ryoma say something's and I walked to the chair being guided by Ryoma. "My touch is back already. There is nothing to worry about." A doctor walked in. "Your Fuji-san, Right? Visiting hours are over. Would you please leave the room?" Both of the other man in the room started to glare at him. "She's staying, just tell me the diagnosis, damn doctor." I just sat still. My sight returned. The doctor was the same as the one who told me the news. "Ah, You're the one from earlier." Ryoma than turned to the man and saw the resemblance. "Your sights back?" I nodded and turned to the man. "I will leave the room sir. I'm not part of this family of course." I stood up and walked to the corridor. The other man staring after me. I squatted down and laid my head at my knees. The tears flowing. No one noticed them in this place. When the doctor came out again he looked down at me. Not even seeming to care. Not every doctor is really a nice person. I walked inside the room again. Both males standing ready to go. "Sorry for imposing on you." I followed Ryoma and the man to the car. I gave instructions to my house. When they arrived they saw a big house. I grabbed the key out of my pocket and walked in. both stopped and looked at the rooms where no one seemed to really live. I grimaced and walked to the room at the end of corridor. Both males following me. Everything was cleaner than they had ever imagined. When they entered the room they saw several machines to do measurements. I looked at them and my gaze hardened. "Welcome to my home." They seemed taken aback. "Isn't this house your home?" I nodded my head. "It is my home but normally I'm not allowed to exit my room for long. Only for lessons or for eating. The lessons has stopped last year as my sensei died. Both looked at me. Wondering how it would have felt to be locked up almost 24/7. I smiled and packed some stuff. Most of it were books. All books were presents of sensei. I walked towards my mother's room. I walked to the closet and walked to the back. I knew there lay something that I needed to get when she died and grabbed the box. Close to it lay a lot of jewelry. I grabbed that to and walked out of the closet. On the table next to my mother's bed was a picture of me, her and my sensei. I picked it up and put it with the other stuff I really had to take with me. 3 coffers full was with books and clothes. One packet was just put in the car and a small bag had in it all the rest, only the machines were important further. But I wouldn't take them with me. It would only frustrate me at this time. I stepped in the car. Ryoma sitting next to me. We drove away from my home. I put my hand to the window and a lone tear fell down. From this time I would put away my memories, just for these days.


	5. to get to know tennis and my real family

The night went past quickly. I was greeted by the sun. I left my bed and put on a dress. It was a yellow one with flowers on it. My mother had made it for me. I skipped down. Karupin right behind me. "Good morning." Echizen-san was cooking dinner and the oyaji was reading a magazine. I wondered what it was about. Ryoma wasn't down yet. Another boy was throwing an orange around. I looked at him. He looked a lot like ryoma. "ne, Echizen-san. Who is that boy?" the boy turned around. "What, another girl in the house?

(it isn't mentioned how old Ryoga is and when he left the house.)

I looked at him, my eyebrow raised. "Sorry for my presence." The boy just looked and suddenly started to laugh. "Haha. Never thought this would happen. Did you get lost? Little girl." I stood still and assessed the situation. Ryoma walked down. Rubbing his eye. "Ne, Ryoma, who is that boy?" the other suddenly wide eyed. "You know chibisuke?" Ryoma looked at him dryly. "Got a problem brother?" emphasis on the brother. "Ah, so he's also Echizen-san. Nice to meet you." The older boy gaped at me. The oyaji walked towards me. "Are you alright Yukimichi?" I smiled and hugged him. "I'm fine. What were you reading before." The man stood frozen as an ice sculpture. Ryoma smirked. I couldn't imagine what I said wrong. Echizen-san suddenly stood behind him. A spoon in her hand. "What is going on?" Ryoma walked towards me. "You know ka-san was burning something when you arrived. That were his magazines. They aren't appropriate and ka-san hates them. So he'll get punished if she catches him. And if someone is visiting she minds it even more." The older boy looked with eyes wide and a gaping mouth at this. "Ryoma spoke a lot." I giggled. "Does he always act that way?" the orange he was juggling with fell. Ryoma nodded. "Meet my aniki. Ryoga." I laughed and grabbed the boys hand. "Nice to meet you, Ryoga-san." He blushed a bit. Echizen-san and the oyaji started to tease him. Ryoma grabbed my hand. "Shall we start the training?" I nodded and I followed him outside. Till it was time for breakfast we trained. When we sat down Karupin jumped on my lap. The oyaji's eyes twitched again. I just smiled. I felt eyes on me all the time. When we left we went to train again. Ryoga and the oyaji watching us. Sometime speaking or correcting me. It seemed I learned fast. An orange was thrown to me and Ryoma. We both caught it and looked at Ryoga. "a reward for the hard work." He was grinning from ear to ear. I saw Ryoma roll his eyes. Muttering 'Baka aniki'. Such a fun family. And so the days continued. More fun than I had ever imagined. Everyday full with laughter. The opposite of the past. The last day arrived quicker than I had wanted. They took me to a bookstore at my request. Ryoga walked to the tennis magazines, Ryoma did the same. The oyaji walked to a place filled with magazines I didn't want to know its contents. Echizen-san walked to the cooking books. I strayed around looking at the books her and there. Taking all the books which interested me. I ended with 14 books. It was a lot as I saw the look of the people around. Echizen-san said she would pay for all. 20$ a book so 280$ it ended up to be with only my stuff. At the airport I said my goodbyes. Roma gave me a gift. A necklace. A beautiful one. A purple stone in the middle, the same color as my eyes. I gave him a hug just as I gave the rest and turned. Waving my hand. This was the goodbye to America. And I thought to the Echizen family but it seemed fate played a game again. I boarded the plane. I watched the world getting smaller and smaller till we had risen above the clouds. I opened one of my new books and started reading.

Finally I had arrived in Japan. It was humid in comparison with the America I lived in. I walked out and looked ahead. Looking for a boy which seemed rather strict. Lightly tanned, brown hair and eyes and wearing a cap. Soon I saw someone who fitted the subscription. He stood tall. He was still rather young but stood straight, noble, somewhat like an samurai out the ancient books I had read. I walked towards him and bowed. I didn't say my name. I had concluded he would already know it. He looked at me. "Yukimichi Fuji-san." His voice was already very heavy. I smiled and nodded. I walked off for my cases. I arrived at the point I had to be and at that moment I spotted my cases. I smiled and leaned forward to get it. The first one I had gotten. I took 4 steps and grabbed my other case. Now I only had to wait for the last case. Sanada was looking at me with wide eyes. Probably wondering why I brought 3 cases with me. I snickered and looked at his face. All three had wheels. The Echizen family had gotten them from their loft. I made good use of the wheels and walked towards the exit with my three cases. Sanada following close after me. When outside I breathed the air and closed my eyes. A new, bigger place to get used to. "Here I come." I whispered to no one. I think sanada heard as he was looking at me, frowning. I just looked at him. Waiting for him to bring me to his home, which would also be my home from now on. I felt weird. That place would never actually be my home, at least I couldn't imagine it as I hadn't even thought of my former house as my real home. A taxi stopped and we stepped in. I guess Sanada noticed I hadn't spoken a word to him. His frown got larger. I looked outside the window for some time. I grabbed my bag. Sanada looked at the content and seemed rather shocked. I grabbed three books out of it. One was the book about geography, the second physics and the last was the book titled written in time. The book always remembered me at my situation and the goal I had in mind when I first heard it, and had hold on till now. When I die, no one will die with me, nor will someone mourn. Sanada was eying me with eyes filled with curiosity. "Why are you reading these books. Aren't they too hard?" I just smiled and started reading. Not minding Sanada by any means. He was next to me, but I had never acknowledged him. He was an stranger with the same bloodline. While reading I blocked out everything. Like I had learned myself while I was still young. The only thing I had to do to feel like I wasn't so sick. Like I wasn't supposed to die early. I looked up to see if we were there already. Then I noticed we were already there. The door opened by Sanada, waiting for me to step out. I smiled at the driver and Sanada and stepped out. I followed him inside the house. It was old. Like an temple. Which was situated right next to it. I heard groans coming from it. It peaked my curiosity. We stood still for a big wooden door. Sanada looked at me and knocked on the door. An heavy and scary voice, to me it seemed like that at least, told us to come inside. There sitting on a cushion was someone. I looked at him, the old man who was supposed to be my grandfather. "You must be tired. Your room is already prepared." I bowed. He asked Genichiro to bring me to my room. When there arrived I bowed and locked myself in my room, opening a book, not leaving my room for the rest of the day. After that it got an customary to only appear for meals and disappear to my room for the rest of the time. I kept the same routine as I did at my home. I didn't see the need to change it. But soon I took notice that my cousin was sitting next to my door doing his homework every time. I smiled at the gesture. He seemingly was, just like me, bad with words to others. I walked out the room and walked over to him. 3 months I didn't speak to anyone. Sanada Genichiro had started doing his homework at my door since the week after I had arrived. And so he was the first one in the Sanada household I spoke. Genichiro. "Why do you always make your homework here, cousin?" he seemed taken aback by my voice. I stopped myself from laughing. "Ne, can I call you Gen-kun?" he blushed. I couldn't stop it and laughed lightly. "You seem really nice. You only have problems communicating, don't you?" I smiled at him and he was frowning up to me. "What's with the Frown?" I was interrupted this time. "Why suddenly so talkative." I just looked at him and smiled. "Saa, who knows?" after that I turned around and entered my room again. Gen-kun following my steps. He saw books everywhere. Gawking at what he saw. I laid down on my bed and picked up the book I was reading. It wasn't a book I usually read. It was completely fantasy. A book filled with demons. Somehow it seemed rather weird but funny. Even through it described the most cruel some scenes. I just couldn't phantom it, it wasn't real so why bother being scared of something? So were my thoughts, so had they always been. If there is nothing, start thinking logically. Gen-kun took me out of my thoughts. "Are they all yours, did you read them all?" I looked up from my book and walked towards him. "They are all mine now. They were of my former teacher who died a year ago. This where the books which I had mostly finished at that time." I was pointing at a bookshelf filled to the nook full with study books. "There are a couple of books I had my mother buy, before she died." My eyes kept focused. Not giving in to my thoughts. Keeping my mask on. No one had to know it hurt. "and some books I had brought while I was staying over somewhere else. To answer your second question. I have read them all except this one here." I picked up the book I was reading before his questions. "Do you think your parents would mind if I go out to a bookshop, I don't have much to do anymore." He looked at me with a weird look. "What's with the look?" he kept looking, silent for some time. "Why don't you have a computer here?" I looked at him. Confusion written on my face. "I was not allowed to use one from someone." I wasn't going to mention the doctors. I didn't want him to start worrying about me. Only grandfather knew of my disease. I knew he knew. It only made sense. During diner everyone except Gen-kun seemed shocked to hear me talking. "What's going on?" his mother asked. Her name Keiko. Her husband Daiki.

(His mother's name isn't mentioned so I'm just randomly going to put a Japanese female name, just like with the father, only than male)

Both looking at me and Gen-kun. "Sorry for worrying you both. Till now I've been on myself most of the time because mom was an hard worker. I'm still trying to change my habits. Mostly I only read at home, made some task or solved some problems. I wasn't usually meant to associate with others." All looking at me, still. No sound. I continued eating. All eyes on me. I knew what they wanted to ask me. I was waiting for the question. And it came. "You're not mentioning sport or going outside to play." It was a statement. Daiki was the one with the guts, it seemed. As suspected. While in my room I had thought of what to say. I put my cutlery down and looked at him. "Mom rather had me not outside as I had very weak health. She was afraid I would've become sick if I did. The last week I learned to play tennis at the place I was staying. It was really lively there." I smiled a bright smile and opened my eyes. "Aunt Keiko," she looked at me, like a deer in the headlights. It didn't feel right but I shrugged it off. "Is it alright If I visit a bookshop tomorrow? I have run out of books." She looked at me and nodded. Grandfather suddenly joined the conversation. "Genichiro, you'll go with her." He seemed taken aback, wondering why he needed to. I looked at him and he knew I didn't want them to know. "She doesn't know the place yet. She would get lost." He accepted the answer and nodded. I smiled at the older man and straightened myself. "I have finished dinner, I'll be going to my bed." The older man noticed something was wrong. I had closed my eyes and walked out of the room. Almost walking against the door post. All looking at it weirdly. "Sorry, got a little dizzy." Grandfather knew better. I immediately left for my room end lay down on my bed. Sighing. "It got worse."


End file.
